


For the Love of One Shots

by ChinaSparkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Might explore all of the Universes, Multi, Other, Prompt one shots, Violence, Will add tags and pairings as they are needed, alcohol use, friendships, possible gore, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaSparkles/pseuds/ChinaSparkles
Summary: One shots for when I am bored, and feel inspired by something. Most likely music since that seems to be what gets the creative juices flowing. Most will be one shots, but if any story gets enough attention from people wanting more I might write addition chapters for them.Warning there is no telling how some of these stories might end up, or even where since writing about different multiverses is fun.





	1. Crazy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> He couldn't understand what was wrong with you. Out of nowhere you started acting strange, and wouldn't get off his case. It all comes to an explosive fight when he messes up and gets drunk. Leading to you crying and slamming the door on him. Now he is left in the house alone to think about everything that has happened since he met you. He loves you he really does, but how is he suppose to make things better when he is such a fuck up that is constantly upsetting you?

 

_Hello everyone hoping you are having a good time. I felt like trying my hand out with one-shots. Having been inspired by the many different ones out there. Warning some of these might be cliche at heck, but they were inspired by whatever song I was listening to at the time, and I just felt like writing. Some will be me trying out things I haven't tried before. Like violence, maybe gore and various other things. Plus the multiverse since I adore the many various characters people have come up with for the well-loved characters of Undertale. I don't own anything except my writing, and will always try to credit any outside sources such as music, and anything that inspires me._

_That being said for this first story I was listening to[Eli Young Band - Crazy girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i89xbybOls) when inspiration hit. This is in the Underfell Universe with Fell Sans being our first poor victim. I hope you all enjoy! _

 

Sans flinched as he heard the door slam shut. The last thing he heard was the sound of your sobbing, as you walked away from him. Clenching his fist he growled angrily as he closed his eye sockets. For a brief moment, he was tempted to follow after you. So he could tell you how stupid you were acting, and demand that you tell him why you were acting like you were, but he held himself back. You were like this because of him. He had messed up big time, and there was no one to blame except for himself. Turning away from the door, he opened his eye sockets and looked at the mess left over from the fight from earlier. There were broken dishes and glass everywhere. Flower petals seemed to have exploded all over the floor, and last, but not least was the remains of the dinner you had made him the night before. 

His shoulders slumped as he took in the carnage. It shouldn't bother him as much as it was. He had seen worse. Hell in the underground it had been kill or be killed. He had killed for a living. There had been no mercy to be found until that damn kid had shown up, and began to change everything. He would admit he more then a few times had killed the damn kid himself, but thanks to their powers they would keep coming back. Each time with a smile, and refusing to fight back. Always showing mercy. By the time the monsters had been freed, they were well underway in their transformation. Sure it was rocky in the beginning and ok there were still some rough patches, but the kid continued to work with the monsters. The damn kid was far too smart for their own good, and soon it wasn't just monsters wrapped around their little fingers, but humans too. Without them, the two races would still be at each other's throat. If not for them he would have never met you.

When you came into his life, it was cause the kid had met you at the park and wanted to introduce you to all of their friends. The others and himself had been suspicious, but despite everything, you wouldn't allow them to scare you off. You kept hanging out with the kid. Which meant he had to deal with you since he and his bro were their bodyguards. Most of the people that met them might like them, but there were still assholes out there that wanted to cause trouble so at all times someone had to be watching the kid. 

He tried to scare you off, first with displays of his powers. You were cautious but had been more amazed than scared. He tried to scare you off by being mean to you, but you fucking had the nerve to laugh at him and to add insult to injury you called him a rough tough cream puff. Nothing worked! He even started sneaking up on you and scaring you, but yes while you would jump, you would giggle afterward. At one point you got used to it and seemed to know when he was gonna pop up, turning just in time to say boo and stick out your tongue. 

He found your weakness though. It had been an accident. He hadn't thought about it and flirted with you. Telling you that you had a sweet ass because you had accidentally sat on some of the kid's candy. Your cheeks turned the brightest shade of red, and you couldn't seem to speak. At some point, you took off. Then the game began. He messed with you every chance he got, and it seemed no matter what you would always blush. Even after all this time you still were easy to make blush. The thought made him chuckle halfheartedly. Thinking over the past, he began to clean up. Some of the memories made him smile, some caused a lecherous grin to appear on his lips. You weren't just easy to make blush. He would much rather have you beneath him, making those sweet sounds you only made for him as you held onto him tightly. A frown appeared on his face, as he thought over your tear stained face as it forced away more pleasant memories. 

How or when the game changed into something more serious he wasn't sure, but everyone else saw what was coming before he did. Hell, you even knew. You always seemed to know. You said you were just waiting on him. He blamed how you acted, on your main soul trait. You had more patience than anyone else he had ever met. It took him almost a year, but since then you had been with him. Not many people thoughts you two would work out, but four full years later and somehow you both were still together. Four years and a day he thought sadly. The day before was yall's anniversary. While you normally put up with his shit, lately you have been an emotional wreck. It didn't matter what he did it always seemed to be the wrong fucking thing. 

He knew he was fucked up, and didn't deserve to be with you. He drank too much, was prone to fits of anger. Though he never laid a hand on you, he would always shortcut away and let off steam. He had a mouth like a sailor, and your parents weren't exactly thrilled that you were with him. While humans and monsters weren't at each other's throats they weren't exactly sitting around singing camp songs and making fucking friendship bracelets either. So you were constantly being harassed by other humans and a few monsters that thought it was sick that you were with him. Didn't help that he wasn't exactly a very popular monster in the underground.

Everything had begun to build up until he reached his breaking point. He forgot about yall's anniversary. Because the day before you had got pissed at him about leaving his mustard bottles on the coffee table in the front room, several in the kitchen and more than a few in the bedroom. He knew he was a slob. Never seemed to bother you before. Then out of nowhere, you couldn't stand the smell of mustard. You yelled at him and demanded he clean up after himself. He had popped off and said he would do it later he was tired. It was the wrong thing to say because the resulting fight forced him to leave the house before he did or said something he might regret.

Pissed off at you he went to Grillbys, and got shitfaced drunk. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He passed out at the bar, and when he woke up he had one hell of a hangover. His body ached and he felt like shit. Didn't help he had fallen asleep slumped over the bar. Grillby surprisingly hadn't kicked him out the night before, and he woke up the bar being empty. The only thing that caught his attention was a note placed near his head. Telling him to check his phone. That was a cluster fuck if he ever saw one. He had several messages from his friends, but surprisingly none from you. Normally you would text him and apologize, but you hadn't even called him. When he checked over his friend's messages he felt his soul sink as they all wished him a Happy Anniversary. 

Realizing he had fucked up he used a shortcut to the closest floral shop he could remember. He was in no shape to be pulling that kind of shit, but he somehow made it. He knew he scared the shit out of the human he suddenly appeared in front of, but luckily they were more than happy to give him what he wanted, to get him out of their shop before he did anything. Not that he would of, but they hadn't needed to know that. 

Pausing he noticed a package on the ground. It was a simple black box with a red ribbon, with some bones charms hanging from it. Taped to it was a white envelope. Picking it up, he noticed his name written in your handwriting, with one of those stupid smiley faces you like to draw any time you wrote on anything. The package wasn't very big, but he could tell you had chosen it with him in mind. Frowning he sighed as his mind wandered back to what had happened when he had gotten home.

Using a shortcut to home wasn't as easy as the floral shop. He had planned to appear outside the door and maybe get back into your good grace with some knock knock jokes. He knew they were bad, but no matter how angry you got. They always seemed to make you smile. Instead, he had ended up in the front room. Unsteady he had fallen back into a shelf causing it to rock and thanks to his fucked up state he couldn't get his magic to work right enough to stop the various items on the shelf from falling to the ground. More than a few shattering into little pieces. 

Suddenly you were there. The fire in your eyes, normal would be arousing as hell, but at that moment that was the last thing on his mind as he noticed the tears streaming down your face. He tried to placate you. Gave you the flowers and apologized like crazy, but you wouldn't let it go. You even had the nerve to start ripping up the flowers he gave you and threw them to the ground. It kept going until he started getting pissed off. He understood he had fucked up, and yes he understood you made him a special dinner for yall's anniversary and wanted to make it up to him for being a bitch. He understood everything you were telling him. He wasn't fucking stupid! ........No, he was, but at the time the anger from the last while finally got to him. He yelled at you saying if you were so fucking miserable why don't you just fucking leave. The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it. Your eyes had widened. Disbelief and hurt were plain to see on your face. Followed by devastation. The tears had increased ten folds. He tried to take back what he said, but you wouldn't listen. Refusing to let him anywhere near you. At some point, the tablecloth had snagged on his belt, and everything on the table fell to the floor. In a loud crash. When he tried to get closer to you as you made your way to the living room.

Freeing himself, he followed after you as you turned without a word and went to the door. He expected you to tell him to get out. He planned to do just that. The fight leaving him as the devastated look that had appeared on your face wouldn't leave his mind. He hated when you cried, but he had never seen that look before, and it chilled him down to the bone. You didn't stop though. You opened the door and walked out. He could only watch and listen as you cried. The door slamming had ended the sound, but the silence was worse.

So here he was staring at the gift you got him. He didn't deserve to open it, but he needed a distraction. Opening the card first. He rolled his eyes when he noticed a stupid cartoon skeleton on a motorcycle with the words ''Bone to be wild'' Above it. At any other time, it would of amuse him, but he wasn't in the mood. So he opened the card. Inside was some stupid generic card greetings, but below it was your writing. 

_'' Hey Bone daddy I know the last few months had been hard, and I am sorry. I just want to let you know. I love you more than anything in the world. That is no 'fibula'. Sans, I can't promise that for the next while that we aren't gonna fight. This will be a real 'test' of what is to come next, but I hope you like your gift, and that it helps you to understand why I have been acting how I have been._

_I really do love you Sans. Love .......''_

There was one of those stupid smiley faces at the end, but it looked like there was a pacifier in its mouth. Feeling like he was missing something, he placed the card on the table. Unsure he opened the small package to see some kind of paper folded up. Unfolding it he read over. His eye sockets widened. Reaching for his phone, he paused when he heard the doorknob begin to jiggle. The door opened up. He turned to see who it was, but he couldn't seem to move fast enough when he saw you there. You weren't looking at him. Arms wrapped around yourself. Like you were trying to be as small as possible. 

A startled yelp escaped you when he picked you up and spun you around. Causing you to finally look at him in shock. He knew you had come back to apologize, but he wouldn't allow you to because when you opened your mouth to speak he pressed against your lips. You look like a mess. Your eyes puffy, and cheeks splotchy from your crying. Your hair was disheveled and all in all you most likely felt like crap, but he didn't care. He had fucked up and he would do everything in his power to make up for it. He should have realized something had been up when you started acting strangely. 

He knew you were right, most likely you both would most likely fight in the future, but he would take anything you could dish out if you wouldn't leave him. He loved you and his soul felt like it was gonna burst with joy knowing that he was gonna have a family with you. 

 

_Until next time bye! <3_


	2. I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the fairy tales of your youth began to fade, and you started to see what the world really was. You were unable to cope. So you made the trek up the forbidden mountain, What you hoped to find you weren't sure, but you never expected you would dance to an unknown song with an unknown being watching you. You should be afraid, but couldn't seem to bring yourself to be.

_Hello hello again everyone. Hoping you all are having a good time. So inspiration struck again. So I hope you enjoy this newest chapter._

_This story is inspired by Dancetale. With Asgore being our leading man this time. The song it.[Lana Del Rey - Once Upon A Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc) _

 

You felt eyes upon you once again, but when you turned to look there was no one there. It should have scared you, but for reasons, you couldn't fathom it made your skin tingle, and it felt like a fire had been stoked inside of you. Softly you sighed as you closed your eyes. It did no good to look for whoever was watching you. Night after night this happened and no matter how hard you look you never found any signs pointing to who it might be.

Maybe you were insane? It wouldn't surprise you honestly. Since as far back as you could remember you made your way up this mountain. It was supposedly cursed. Anyone that made the mistake of making their way up its forbidden terrain was supposedly risked away, by spirits or monsters. Never to be found again. It was a place to be feared, and once upon a time you had feared it too, but as the fairy tales of your youth began to fade, and the real world started showing you what life was really like. You had made your way up the forbidden mountain feeling as if you were unable to cope. The idea of being whisked away, into some great unknown had enticed you. Would where ever you end up truly be worse than where you already were? Looking back it had been the changing point in your life.

For better or worse you had made it to a trail. At your back was a large cave, so dark and foreboding you didn't dare to enter. That hadn't been what you had come up there for anyways. To your front was a cliff overlooking a vast forest. In the distance, you could just barely make out the ocean. The moon's serene light shining down upon you had given you help to find yourself there, and it helped for you to see the beauty that the cold, unfeeling world could hold.

Like you had been possessed you had begun to sway to some unheard tune. You were unsure why you danced, but from the beginning, you felt eyes upon you. It had scared you. You had tried to spot whoever, whatever it was. Wondering if it was some sort of spirit or monster. Of course, you pushed those thoughts away. It most likely was some animal that you had disturbed with your presence. Those stories weren't true. Fairy tales weren't real.

When the moon began to set, you had felt strange. You couldn't name it at the time, but you made your way down that cursed mountain. Never telling anyone that you had been there. You tried to stay away, but when the world would begin to bare down on you once more. You would give in to the mountain's siren call and make your way up. Until finally you gave up and made your way up almost every night. Only when the moon was hidden or unseen did you not make the trip. 

So here you were now, once more swaying and dancing to a tune you doubted existed, but humming along with it anyways. You knew you shouldn't be up here. Not because of the stories, though maybe because of them. The legends about spirits and monsters being on the mountain. They weren't just stories it seemed. It was like a fairy tale. The creatures weren't on the mountain but inside it. Having been freed recently thanks to a young child. The thought should have scared you. Though you were certain you were insane anyway, so why not continue? In your madness, you had found a level of comfort that you hadn't been able to find in your life. It seemed not all fairy tales were lies.

You heard something, yet you didn't open your eyes. A soft smile appeared on your lips, as you danced for your audience. Feeling whoever it was move closer, made your heart race. Rather from fear, or excitement, you weren't sure. The moon's light was blocked, and only then did you finally open your eyes. If you were in your right state of mind the sight of such a huge being should have terrified you. Whoever it was, was nearly twice your size in height. They were massive. Wearing something straight from a fairy tale. It was a monster of some sort, with seemingly soft, white fur that glinted in the moonlight. Upon its head was a golden mane of hair, with what appeared to be a beard with the same golden hue. Upon the monster's head were two long horns that curved back. Place between them was a crown. Was your watcher some sort of royalty? 

Curtsying to the monster, a deep rumbling chuckle escaped what you assumed was a male figure at least that and the beard. It made your insides feel funny hearing his chuckle. He smiled at you revealing fangs, that should have worried you. They seemed like they were very sharp, but the gentleness of his smile and the look in his eyes as he watched you made you realize you had nothing to fear. 

A massive paw was held out to you, with no hesitation you placed your hand in his. Compared to him you were rather tiny, and he looked like he could easily crush you, but as his hand curled around yours' it was hard not to marvel at how soft his fur was. His other hand came to rest at your side, and while you couldn't reach his shoulder he didn't seem to mind you placing your hand on his chest instead. 

No words were exchanged, they weren't needed. The unknown music swept over both of you, and you danced long into the night until the first golden rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon. Only then did you both stop. Curtsying to him, he chuckled once more and bowed to you. Grasping your hand he brought it to his lips and placed the gentlest of kisses upon your skin. The fire inside of you seemed to move to your cheeks as you laughed softly. He seemed pleased by this, for his smile widened. 

You made your way down the mountain that day, and when the sun began to set you made your way back up. Things had changed once more. For now, when you made your way up the forbidden mountain you no longer danced alone. 

_Until next time bye! <3_


	3. I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had worked hard to get to this point. You wouldn't back down now. Despite what your inner voices were telling you, you refuse to give up and hide away at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning hints of past abuse.

_Hi everyone! Hope you are having a good time! So one-shots surprisingly are really fun to write! >,< So here is another chapter I hope you all enjoy it. _

This story is a mixture of inspiration from Dancetale and Underlust. With our main men being Grillby, and Papyrus. Song that inspired this is [Life Afraid- Set it off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc42qqFsyYo)

 

The reflection that stared back at you was one you hadn't seen in such a long time that it was almost like looking at a stranger. There was no bruises or discoloration upon your cheeks, nor bloodshot eyes surrounded by various shades of black and purple looking back at you. You could see yourself clearly, instead of being forced to squint because of swelling. Shifting your gaze to your lips, you stretched them into a tight smile for once there was no pain. No risk of re-splitting open a would, or having your bottom lip swollen colored an angry blood red, with hints of purple. 

It was surreal. Angling your chin up, you look at the skin of your neck. The skin was smooth and no longer baring the marks of another hand. You could stand there all evening and search, but you knew without a shadow of a doubt you would not find one bruise. When it came to scars you had your fair share, but the heavyweight that had once weighed your soul down was gone. You felt light as a feather. Like you could finally breathe.

It had taken you far too long to get to this point. It had been a hard-won battle that you still were coming to terms with. Even with all of the set back you felt sure you had made the right choice. Sure the voices still lingered. Telling you that you were worthless, ugly and no one would ever love or want you. Sadly they may never leave, but you made a promise to yourself that you would try to live. 

Even if you ended up alone for the rest of your life it was your choice, and you would never give anyone else that kind of power over you. Allowing your eyes to wander down your body, you took in your state of dress. It was completely out of your comfort zone. It exposed more skin then you were used to showing, but it wouldn't be considered inappropriate. Where you needed to be covered was covered, and mainly it was your arms, and a few inches of your midriff and back were exposed. Your pants were skin tight, but flexible enough you know the material wouldn't hinder what you had planned. You had your hair styled so that it wouldn't bother you tonight, but it was nice looking. Since it had been cut recently and while originally you had been reluctant about how it looks, now you loved it. All in all, you really did feel like you were looking at a stranger, but someday hoped you might stop seeing your reflection as such.

**Later**

You felt self-conscious there were so many people around you. Some were dressed far nicer and looked far better than you, and compared to them you felt like you looked like you were trying too hard. Like they could look at you and tell something was wrong. It had been very tempting to leave, but you held fast to your promise you were gonna live! Which meant trying new things. So you had waited in that line until it was your turn in front of the bouncer. You half expected him to turn you away, but he gave you a nod of his head and opened the door.  

Once inside the music wrapped around you. The place was alive with movement. Making your way inside, you tried very hard not to bump into anyone. You felt out of your element. Didn't help that it felt like people were watching you and judging you, but you did your best to ignore them and hold your head high. No matter what the voices whispered nastily to you. No matter how much you wanted to turn around and run out. You pressed on until you made it to the bar. 

You weren't wrong about people watching, but they couldn't help it. There weren't many humans, wasn't surprising since this was a monster nightclub, but it was open to all. You had chosen this place knowing that you were less likely to run into demons from your past. Still, it didn't help to calm your nerves. Weaving around people, you made it to the bar. It was like most bars, it had alcohol, and decorated in a way that reflected the theme of the club, but unlike other bars, the bartender was shockingly enough a flame covered monster. 

Your eyes opened wide with wonder. When he came to stand in front of you. You felt your cheeks flush as you watched him lower the shades he was wearing to give you a once over. Looking you up and down before what you assumed was his mouth pulled into a smirk. Licking your lips nervously you gave him the same treatment. He was taller than you by at least a good feet or so. His flames were bright reddish orange, but around the edges of where his hair would be it was colored a neon purple fading into electric blue. With his shades down you noted the lights that you assumed were his eyes were the same as his hair. With the base being that same purple, fading into blue. You felt your blush deepen when you took in the fact, that other than a rather small black vest, an out of place black bow tie. 'Honestly, what was the point when he had no shirt on!' Then finally some black slacks. He wasn't wearing anything else. At least as far as you could tell since you couldn't see his feet. He might be made of flames, and normal fires didn't have a shape, but it was easy to see he was muscular, and dammit the only thing you could think of was that he was 'Hot!' 

Looking away from him you swallowed thickly when you realized you might have been staring too long, and it seems your actions amused him because he chuckled at your reaction. Wow ok so you didn't think you could blush harder, you were wrong! His chuckle was a deep rumble that made you think of a roaring fire. It had nothing on his voice when he spoke though. _''Hey, there cutie this must be your first time here, cause I would definitely remember someone that looked like you.''_ Dammit! No one's voice should be able to make you feel like you were! It was like your insides were melting, and you weren't sure if you minded too much if it meant you could hear his voice more. ''Yeah...... This is my first time.....'' Should you say going to a place like this? You had never been to a monster nightclub before. No that might be taken in the wrong context. ''Saw people talking about this place on one of those review sites, and thought it would be fun to check it out.'' Yes just make casual conversation ignore that he called you a cutie. He was just being nice, he didn't mean it. It was part of his job. No need to tell him the truth was you had only considered this place cause anyone from your past wouldn't be caught dead here. Since they thought monsters should either go back to the mountain that they came out of or be dusted. 

 _''Hmm is that so, well the name is Grillby and if you need anything at all look me up I would hate to see you leave_ _unsatisfied.''_   Why!? Why had he said that, and he even winked at you! It took you a moment to calm down, to rationalize it was all for his job. That he wasn't flirting with you. That made it easier to talk to him. In the beginning, it had been interesting. You would often find yourself floundering, or flustered. He wasn't just easy to talk to, but it was amazing to watch him work. He had a job to do and so he had to leave at times to fill orders, but he kept coming back. He made you various drinks each one better than the last. He was even kind enough to make your drinks without alcohol since you told him you didn't like anything that impaired your judgment.

All in all it was nice. You could have talked to him all night, but you couldn't help, but to glance at the dance floor every so often. The beat was like a sirens call beckoning you to dance, but you were hesitant. The few other humans that were there were all on one side with monsters on the other. Though you were more interested in the monster side, nothing against humans, but the monsters looked like they were having more fun. While the humans looked like they were stiff looking and unsure. A quick glance at Grillby to see him busy, finally gave you the push you needed to stand. You had bothered him enough, besides you came here to get out of your comfort zone and stop being a wallflower. 

The feeling of being watched again came back stronger than before as you made your way onto the dance floor. Going towards the monster-filled side. A new song came on, and you felt a smile appear on your lips at its familiar beat. You might not have anyone to dance with, but you felt relaxed and less self-conscious. Closing your eyes, you began to move with the beat. Not noticing how several monsters had stopped to watch you. A smile appearing on your face as you danced. A couple of songs passed and you didn't mind that no one had joined you for to dance. It was fine, but then you felt a presence behind you. A hand touched yours', and curiously you opened your eyes, at the strange feel of the other's hand. Your eyes widened slightly at the sight of the skeletal figure before you. He was at least two foot taller than you. He reminded you of one of those replicas that seemed to be in most doctor offices.

He was dress rather nicely. With an outfit that made you think of something someone dancing in a Latin dance competition might wear. A black loose fitted long sleeve shirt with the front open to expose most of his upper ribs. A pair of loose fitted black pants, and sharp looking leather shoes. Tilting your head slightly to the left you looked at him. The song changed, and his intent became known, as he began to sway his hips. **''Hello Human! My Name is Papyrus Would You Care to Dance?''** His voice caught you off guard it was rather loud, and it was clear that he was a very confident person. You mulled it over unsure how to respond. Would it be ok? He might be a skeleton, but he was rather handsome. How a skeleton could be considered handsome you aren't sure you couldn't explain it. You just knew that you liked how he looked and so thought he was handsome. Though compared to him you felt below average when it came to your looks. Shouldn't he try to dance with someone else?

The beat of the song seemed just right up his alley cause he showed no hesitation as he confidently began to move his feet. Blushing softly, you felt ashamed that you had been staring at him so openly. You had never seen anyone move so fluidly. He didn't seem to have minded, or he didn't show it at least, cause he continued. You began to sway with the music and you aren't sure how, but the smile on his face grew. You were unsure how, but it was pushed back to your mind when he pulled your hand and pulled you closer. His grip wasn't tight you could easily break free, but you realize you didn't want to. Placing his free hand on your waist, you placed your free hand on his shoulder, and he began to lead you into something that resembled Salsa. With you both talking about various things as you tried to relax.

You weren't as fluid as him and messed up quite a lot, but the looks he gave you were encouraging, and you could feel your smile grow. You felt so alive! Your soul so filled with joy it could burst. You didn't know Papyrus, but you trusted him, as he led the dance. Twirling you, and even picking you up at times. You couldn't help, but to laugh when he tossed you into the air and caught you bringing you closer to the ground, close enough to touch it, but not being able to as he shifted you so that you were back on your feet.

You weren't sure how many dances you danced with Papyrus, but at some point, you felt a warmth coming from behind you. Curious you glanced back and felt a soft blush take root on your cheeks. When you noticed that the person was none other then Grillby. Tilting your head curiously you looked up at him.  _''Mind if I join?''_   **''Oh Grillby You Wish to Join Us? Splendid!''** You had no chance to talk, but you found you weren't against the idea, so you smiled at him and nodded. He flashed a smile at you, and he took the lead when the next song came on. 

All three of you danced late into the night. The dancing was fun, but listening to the two and talking to them was the highlight of your night as you learned more about them.  Whereas Papyrus style was Latin-inspired, Grillby style was definitely something someone would see at a club. Sensual movements that would normally scare you off, but you trusted him and allowed him to pull you close at times. You weren't sure if it was a monster thing or what, but he like Papyrus was very fluid in his movements. Though whereas Papyrus was a gentleman. Keeping his hands to mainly your waist, shoulders or hands. Grillby seemed to like getting up close and personal. Though he never touched you in any way that made you feel uncomfortable. He seemed to enjoy pressing himself against you. All in all, you left the club with a bright smile on your face, and the promise to come back soon. Hopefully, by then the blush on your cheeks would be long gone. The guys hadn't helped, except to make it worse. When Papyrus had decided to twirl you before He leaned down a bit and brought your hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle skeleton kiss against it. Grillby seemed to have had the same idea cause he grabbed your other hand, and did the same. His shades slide down allowing you to see as he winked at you. You were certain if you were an anime character steam would have been coming out of your ears.

You never expected to make friends at such a place, but you felt excitement at the thought of next time. You were happy that you had kept your promise, cause this was another sign that you made the right decision. 

 

_Until next time bye! <3_


	4. Oops I did it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was your party dammit! Why did you have to deal with the prick? For the love all that is good and holy you must of seriously pissed someone off in your past life cause you don't deserve having to deal with him for a whole week!

_Hello you beautiful people! Hope everything is going well for you. So here is another chapter. I might not be able to post for a few days so couldn't resist trying to get one or two more done while I still can. So I hope you enjoy._

_This was inspired by Underfell with everyone's favorite skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus. The song had me laughing far too hard the first time I heard it, and I hope you find it enjoyable to.[Undertale Song: Oops, I did it Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmkrmZ_Q7ho) All credits are listed on the song page since it was a collab I believe._

 

 

By all the powers at be you were gonna die! You couldn't breathe, nor tear your eyes away from what was happening in front of you. How had this come to be? Actually, you knew exactly how, but even still you couldn't believe it. Glowing red eyes stared at you, as you tried desperately to breath. A frown spread across jagged teeth, as the source of your struggles, narrowed his eyes. 

 

**Before**

 

''Oh come on Sans! You can't be serious!'' Narrowing your eyes at the skeleton before you, you placed your hands on your hips and raised a single brow showing your disbelief. With a shrug, he looked away from you finding some random piece of trash very interesting all of sudden. ''I swear Sans if you are pulling my leg I will feed you to Greater Dog.'' Glowing red liquid began to appear on his skull, as he risked a glance at you.  _''look buddy it wasn't my idea, but....... maybe it ........ won't be so bad?''_ His words trailed off towards the end as you allowed a growl to escape you. 

Well this was just fucking great! You had been planning this party for nearly a month. Everything was going just fine until once again that damn prick of skeleton decided he had to stick his nonexistent nose in the middle of it. If not for Sans you would have nothing to do with the loud mouth prick. He was arrogant, egotistical and had a bone shoved so far up his ass it was little wonder that he could sit down without wincing. He got on your last nerve, and he didn't even have to do much. You hated how he acted like he was soooo much better than everyone and the first time you saw him and Sans in the same area you both had almost gotten into a fight because of how he treated Sans. If not for Sans stupid powers you would have decked the stupid asshole. 

Sans was a full-grown monster he didn't need some human protecting him. You knew this, but even still brother or not if that prick so much as acted like he was gonna raise his hand to the smaller skeleton you were gonna tear him a new one. Sans kept telling you over and over. That since coming to the surface his brother had started to calm down. Even in the underground when the kid had shown up he had started being less violent it still pissed you off. You tried to understand that was just how it had been down there. Kill or be killed was a strictly enforced rule. It might have been the norm down there, but it still made you frustrated. 

When you first met Sans, he had been an asshole sure, but there was something there that had caught your attention. He reminded you of your dog, not that you would tell him that. The little jerk would most likely get upset, but they did have similar reactions to things. He had been a rescue dog. He came from an abusive home and when you had been called asking if you would foster him they warned that he wasn't the friendliest of animals. If you hadn't of taken him in they would have put him to sleep. So you agreed despite not being sure if you could help him or not. In the end, you couldn't bring yourself to give him up so you adopted him. When he first came to live with you, he constantly growled and threatened you, but he never actually hurt you. There were a few close calls, but he was upset and lashed out. As time went on it became less and less. He wasn't ever gonna be considered the friendliest of canines, but when it was just the two of you he would lay on your lap and let you pet him. Of course, if anyone else was around he wouldn't come near you unless he felt the need to show that you belong to him, or that he needed to threaten the other person.

Kinda like a small skeleton you knew that enjoyed cuddling even if he denied it furiously. Who may a time or two had scared off some people cause he said they looked 'suspicious'. Another thing they had in common was the fact when around certain people they would cower. Not like tucking their tails between their legs or hiding, but more as in they wouldn't dare draw attention to themselves and would do what was asked of them as quickly as possible as if they were afraid they were about to be harmed. Then there was the flinching if something moved too fast or a hand was raised a certain way. Your dog was only like that around aggressive men. Since his owner had been some drunk guy that got a kick out of beating animals and defenseless people. Sans was only like that with his brother. Whereas your dog last owner went to jail for abusing his wife, and their kids. Sans's abuser was still free to do as he pleased. 

Not from the lack of trying on your part, but the damn prick had no clue how lucky he was that Sans protected his sorry boney ass. He made you promise not to call the cops on his bro, and while you didn't like it, your friendship with the edgy little skeleton was more important. Plus he promised you that his brother was no longer hitting him, and that was a start, but still! Things had gotten better for them both, but you wished neither had, had to go through anything like they had.

 _''i know..... you aren't happy about this. hell, this isn't my idea of fun either tibia honest. plus you said you are almost done planning right? so you will only have to deal with him for a bit he isn't ......... ok maybe he is, but he is my bro so maybe do this as a favor for me?''_ You could tell Sans was trying hard to make this somehow work, but you had no clue how it would. Not only did the prick invite himself to your party, he wanted to make sure that it would meet his 'standards'. Otherwise Sans wouldn't be to relax. All of this because the prick was 'shocker' having trouble making friends. 'Gees you wonder why.' 

Bringing your arms up you crossed them over your chest. Opening your mouth, whatever you had to say died on your lips.  **''HUMAN YOU ARE LATE IN MEETING THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS  FOR THE PLANNING OF THE PARTY! IT IS FORTUNATE FOR YOU BOTH THAT IT WAS EASY TO FIND YOU OR ELSE NOTHING WOULD BE DONE. NOW LEAVE BROTHER YOU WILL ONLY GET IN THE WAY.''** 'Oh yay.' Narrowing your eyes, you noted that Sans was sweating harder. You were half tempted to tell the prick to shove it, but seeing the look on Sans's face changed your mind. ''Yeah, whatever let's go Great, and Terrifying Papyrus. This should be fun.'' Good thing the jerk didn't understand sarcasm very well or you were certain he would have made some comment about you being disrespectful. 

So that is how you got saddled with the obnoxious and did you mention loud skeleton? He had the nerve to make a snide remark about everything. He thought the location of the party was too low class. Cause you chose to have it at your house. When you had originally planned the party. You had chosen there so that there could be alcohol and so that you could make people stay if they drank so that no one was driving drunk. Your dog would be in the back part of the house so no one could mess with him. Of course you snidely pointed this out to him which caused him to narrow his eye sockets at you, and caused him to cross his arms over his chest. He didn't at least try to make you change the location. Next came the decorations. He thought it was stupid that it wasn't even Halloween and yet your theme was as such. Hell everyone was asked to wear costumes. You told him that it was October so that it was a valid reason even if it wasn't the thirty-first. He gave you a look like you were stupid in response. 

On and on this went. A few time it came close to blows since neither you nor him would back down. You were more than happy when he announced he was leaving. Good ridden! The problem was there was a week before the party, and he decided to come over every day after he got off work. Though during the day he started texting you because some asshole.... 'Yeah looking at you shorty' most likely gave it to him. 

By the third day you felt like pulling your hair out. What had you done to deserve this?! You never kicked a puppy or pulled a kitten's tail. Never accidentally killed a goldfish. All yours died of old age thank you very much. You helped our your grandparents when they asked. Called your parents daily. Basically tried to live like a good person and yet you got the 'pleasure' of the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Being around him should be a form of capital punishment! 

 **''HUMAN YOU SHOULD HAVE FOOD YOUR GUEST WILL ACTUALLY LIKE! NOT THIS FAST FOOD CRAP CALLED PIZZA! IT IS FAR TOO GREASY AND YOUR GUEST WILL THINK YOU ARE LAZY!''** This was the tenth time he had basically told you the same thing. Just worded it slightly different, cause he had the nerve to call you lazy this time. Sure you weren't a busybody like some skeletal pricks, but you worked hard when you had to, and relaxed when given the chance.

Plus you liked pizza! It was too much, you have had it! ''Listen here you overgrown walking Halloween decoration! I have just had it with your attitude. You keep telling me everything that doesn't meet your 'standards', but have to yet make any suggestions to make it better. Another thing the last time I checked no one invited you, or asked for your opinion! Also how about you take that bone out your ass and stop acting like you are better than everyone else. News flash you aren't! If you keep acting like you are, you will never have any real friends save that bitch Undyne and her little insane girlfriend. At least they know how to have fun! So how about you shut your overly loud mouth, and let me do things my way or so help me....'' The fact he didn't interrupt you during your rant should have been the first sign something was about to happen. Once you had started you couldn't stop. 

Breathing heavily you stared up at him, as he remained quiet. The glowing red lights that served as his eyes had vanished. Leaving behind empty voids. That and the frown on his face seemed to take the wind out of your sails. Not allowing you to continue. He turned towards you and took a step. You wanted nothing more than to take one back, but you refused to back down to him. Even though your heart felt like it was gonna burst out of your chest. He copied his actions until suddenly he was right in front of you. Standing toe to toe. Forcing you to tilt your head up to look at him. You wondered briefly if this was a problem Sans had to deal with often because of his height, but were unable to mull it over for long because you felt the familiar tell tell signs of magic in the air. 

Should you apologize? No, you refused, but this wasn't looking good for you. You weren't stupid he was a monster with magic, and you had none. He had height on you, military training, oh and did you mention magic? He could most likely kick your ass easily, but you knew you wouldn't back down and would be more than happy to deck his stupid prick self.

He leaned down and looked like he was about to say something, but for reasons unknown, you leaned up and pressed your lips against his teeth. There was a popping sound as whatever attack he had summoned sudden disappeared out of existence. Pulling away from him, you stared wide-eyed. Partly because of what you had done. What? It had worked on Sans in the past! He had been threatening some people that had been talking to you, and it had almost gotten out of hand before you had kissed him. The shock had effectively seemed to fry his brain. Seems the brothers were more alike then you thought cause the prick had yet to make a move or say anything. 

Oh shit was.... was he blushing? Sure enough, a bright red hue covered his cheeks. You only knew it was a blush because of dealing with Sans for as long as you had. His right hand came up and covered his mouth as his eye sockets continued to stare at you wide-eyed. Like a deer in the headlights, you waited for him to react. What you didn't expect was for him to straighten up, and turn. Before you could figure out what was happening he opened the door, then slammed it behind him causing you to flinch. Well shit you knew Sans wasn't gonna be happy about this.

The next day came and went. With no words from the prick. You should be glad, but you hated to admit it, but you felt guilty. Sans had told you why Papyrus acted the way he did. If he hadn't then Sans most likely would have been dusted long ago because of his low hp. It was easy to overlook that with how Papyrus acted. In his own way, he must have cared for Sans otherwise he wouldn't have protected him. Right? The action didn't serve any greater purpose in the grand picture of the underground. So why had he done it? Sans had reminded you of that last night when he texted you asking what had happened to his brother. You admitted what you had done. That you had told him off and even told him about the kiss. Sans hasn't texted you back since.

On the fifth day you were certain you had fucked up royally. You might not like the prick, but Sans was your friend one of your best friends in fact and you had done him dirty. Looking over the smaller skeletons actions you could see what he had been up to. He was hoping if you both could get to know each other you might stop fighting all the time. Maybe never be friends, but would stop putting Sans in the position you both were. With how you both had been acting it was basically like trying to force Sans to choose sides. That wasn't fair to him.

Wallowing in self-pity, you were startled by a rather firm knock at the door. At first, you thought about ignoring it, but it happened again, and again. Until finally you got up and marched your way towards the door. You swore if it was one of those people selling vacuums you were gonna throw something at them. Without looking out the peephole you pulled open the door aggressively, opening your mouth you planned to tell the person off, but nothing came out except a strangled squeak when you saw the tall looming figure of the prick. He raised a brow at you. How did skeletons even do that? ''Oh..... Hey..... Um Papyrus fancy seeing you.......'' You trailed off lamely under the look he was giving you. You weren't sure what it meant, but you doubted anything good.  **''HUMAN....Human stand aside so that the Great and Terrifying Papyrus can enter...... For I have come to tell you. No, ask you....''** A growl of frustration escaped the tall skeleton, and you were still too focused on the fact that he had lowered his voice. Dumbly you stepped away from the door and allowed him in. Ignoring the fact that he had told you to do so. 

Like he owned the place he entered and made his way to the living room. Closing the door behind you, you followed him. His arms crossed over his chest and he was frowning, but you could have sworn there was the slightest hint of red to his cheeks as he refused to look at you. ''So uh... What do I owe to have the pleasure of having 'the Great and Terrifying Papyrus' gracing me in my humble abode?'' You tried not to be sarcastic, but old habits die hard.  **''Yes quite the.... I have come to speak with you about recent events.''** Well shit the world must be ending not only was he not being as loud as normal, but he also didn't talk in third person. Maybe this wasn't him and instead some kind of alien? 

He cleared his throat, and you realized he was waiting for you to respond. Of course, he was expecting an apology. Stupid prick, whatever you would make nice. Maybe you could salvage your friendship with Sans if you could prove that you would at least try harder to be nicer to his brother. ''Yeah about that. Look I'm sorry. I was stressed and took it out on you when you were only trying to help. So I hope you can forgive me.'' Saying those words sat like cement in your stomach, but you were really sorry. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs, but that wasn't your right. If anyone had that right it was Sans. 

 **''I see human. In that case, I shall overlook your lapse in judgment this one time.''** Taking a deep breath you forced a smile on your face. ''Really? That is great thank you..'' You tried hard to hide your sarcasm. He must of noticed something was off cause he looked at you, as his frown deepened. For longer then you liked he stared at you, before looking away and his cheeks being stained a brighter red.  **''Human I must too........ apologize. You were right I was telling you why everything was wrong and not giving you advice as was suppose to be my job.''** Ok you official must be in the twilight zone! No way in hell this was happening! He glanced at you out the corner of his eye socket and the red on his cheeks deepened.  **''If you are not against the idea I would like to help you with the party.''** Reaching up with your right hand, you began to rub the back of your neck, as you nibbled on your bottom lip nervously. 

Well shit what were you suppose to do? You weren't stupid you two would most likely argue again. You still didn't like him, but you didn't want to lose any chance you had at still being Sans's friend. Still what if the next fight is worse? You nearly snickered as you realized all you had to do was kiss him. For all of their power playing, and magic those two were rather easy to disarm. A little affection and they didn't know what to do with themselves. That thought made you frown. It seems he missed read what it meant cause he stiffed his shoulders like he was getting ready for you to tell him off again. You never realized it before, but in a lot of ways he was like Sans, but whereas the smaller skeleton flinched when he expected something to happen. The taller male would brace himself. You finally made your decision. 

Things after that were interesting, to say the least. Oh sure, you two argued a hell of a lot. Both getting loud and almost coming to blows at times, but it had shifted somehow. You weren't exactly sure how, but even Sans noticed the difference. He texted you finally. Turns out he hadn't been ignoring you, but he just hadn't known what to say. Cause he admitted he didn't want to choose between either you or his brother, but that is what it had felt like. You understood and didn't feel hurt when he admitted he would have chosen his brother if push had come to shove.

When you both weren't arguing though. You found Papyrus wasn't as obnoxious as you thought he was. He was confident as hell, but it was like a wall in a way. A way to keep people out so that they couldn't hurt him. He spoke loudly not to be annoying, but from what you guessed was a need to make sure people could hear him. Each moment with him showed you something else about him, that made you realize he wasn't as bad as you thought he was. Yes, he had done bad things in his past, but he had, had to or else he or his brother would have been killed. 

Maybe that was why on his day off the day before the party. You invited him over early. It had been fun. At one point you both had gotten rather heated about what type of movie to watch, but you had a trump card. One you exploited more then you should. At least it kept you from getting too angry and going off on his again. Each time you felt yourself get too angry and he was close you would do something. Rather it be kissing him, hugging him or whatever else you can think of it always had the desired effect. He would instantly calm down and was rather agreeable with whatever you suggested. Though it was hard not to laugh at him for how red he would get. 

 

**Now**

 

The party had been going great. Everyone had dressed up. Though a certain smart-ass little skeleton thought it was funny to dress up in a skeleton print shirt. At least he looked like he was having fun. Amazingly enough, even Papyrus had dressed up. The look suited him, but it was still interesting to see a skeleton dressed as a vampire. At least he had the teeth for it. 

It was late in the night when things had taken a turn. Why you thought it was a good idea at the time you will never know, but you offered Papyrus alcohol. Not the weak shit either. No the kind you had gotten from Grillbys that was supposed to knock a monster flat on their ass if they drank too much. He declined and you could help, but to say something along the lines it was for the best he most likely couldn't handle it anyway. It was a bad idea. A very bad idea, you learned all too quickly when he downed the drink and one moment was standing up, and the next he was passed out on the floor. It happened far too fast for you to react until all was said and done. Of course, Sans showed up and freaked out. You told him what had happened and admitted you might have teased his brother about not being able to handle it. How the hell were you suppose to know Papyrus didn't drink?! 

Sans wasn't happy, but there was nothing to do now except to get Papyrus to bed. It was kinda hard. Not because he was heavy, but his long limbs kept getting in the way. Worse yet Sans had already had too much to drink so he couldn't use his magic. Oh well after that things had gone back on track.

So you thought. At some point, Papyrus must have woken up. You don't know when and how, but the tall skeleton was still drunk. So when you rounded the corner planning to join in a song or two of karaoke you never expected to see a red cheek skeleton holding the mike as he waited for his song to cue. 

So this is how you found yourself unable to breathe. You were laughing so hard at the sight of the normally stoic skeleton belting out a Britney Spears song, and dancing in a drunk fashion while the other drunks encouraged him to continue. That your stomach began to hurt. He might have continued if he hadn't of heard you unable to stop yourself from laughing, and gasping for air. Though the moment both of your eyes met his narrowed. You thought he was gonna stop completely, but he got this strange look on his face and started right back up singing not looking away from you until the end when he dropped the mike and smirked triumphantly. 

Is it bad to admit you think you might like the prick?

 

_If you have a prompt you would like to suggest, or a song you want me to listen to and try coming up with a story feel free to suggest them._

_Until next time bye! <3_


	5. She Doesn't Have to Be Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the darkest of situations a soul can shine brightly.

_Hello Hello hoping everyone is having a fantastic time! Warning wanted to try my hand at a sad story. So this story has child abuse, blood, and death._

_Inspired by Reapertale, and Undertale. With Reaper Sans and Classic Sans as our main guys. With some Toriel, and mentions of others from Undertale, and of course Reaper Papyrus cause most forms of Papyrus are too sweet! Songs that inspired this story are,[Martina McBride - Concrete Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtNYA4pAGjI) and [Jason Michael Carroll's 'Alyssa Lies'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLh5vbBLpxI)_

 

 

 

_Sans knew he wasn't supposed to be here. Wasn't suppose to be watching her again, but he couldn't stay away. Before him a young child sat against a tree, speaking softly to another child. The other child frowned as they reached out to his little bird. She flinched, but didn't pull away when they slowly pushed up the long sleeve of her sweater and stared openly at the dark purple markings that marred his little bird's skin. The child became upset and tried to convince his little bird once more that she should tell an adult, but she shook her head. With eyes that were far too tired to belong to such a young soul, she smiled and looked directly at him. ''It will be ok. I'm not alone anymore.'' The other child allowed a whimper to escape them before they pulled his little bird into a hug. She gave him a gentle smile, then placed her arms around the other child and nuzzled against them. Seeking affection that was readily given._

_He was only a watcher, an observer in this word. He had a job to fulfill, then he was supposed to leave, and not linger. That all changed when he came across her. She was a tiny little thing. M_ _uch too thin for her size. When he came across her. It was for another job, she had been on the cusp, but it seems it wasn't her time yet because she was unable to cross fully. He had stared down at her little body and felt a stirring in his soul._

_For longer then he cared to remember he had seen the darkness of this world. Seen the carnage, and cruelty of it. He could never grasp why any creature that was given the gift of life would use it for such vile acts. Though it wasn't his place to change it, so he did his jobs as needed and left, but_ _the bright little soul before him, was gently pulsing. Making him think of the cooing of a small bird. Normally his brother dealt with children, but Sans had been in the area. She hadn't been a job, but she had been close. In a way, he had wished it had been her time._

_Her poor little body was on the floor, around her was broken glass and liquid that smelled strongly of alcohol. Cuts and bruises covered most of her exposed skin, with her clothes hiding any other damage that she had suffered. Eyes closed tightly shut, she had been whimpering when he had first appeared before her. Only for it to fade away into silence. The pained breaths she took the only other sound to surround them. Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes despite how hard she seemed to be trying to not let them out. The color of her hair was unknown since it was soaked with blood from an unknown wound on her head. She was much too pale, and yet despite all of that. He thought she was beautiful._ _How could such a small little soul be so bright in such darkness? He wasn't sure, but when her eyes opened he had been taken back, for she smiled at him before promptly passing out._

_Sans tried to stay away, but more than once he sensed that her soul was near the cusp, and each time he went to her. She shouldn't be able to see him, no one was supposed to until it was their time, but she could. Each time a smile would appear on her face. She never told anyone about him, nor did she ever try and get him to talk to her. No instead as if she could sense his emotions she would tell him things. They were supposed to be comforting, but at times they made his own soul feel like it was being squeezed. She wanted to comfort him, but never tried to seek comfort from him._

_He didn't know why, but his soul felt restless shortly after leaving his little bird and her friend. Recess was over and it was time for them to go home. He tried to ignore it, unsure what was causing it, but unable to fully disregard it. Sans knew if he was caught going to the mortal realm without a reason he could get in trouble, but he wasn't known for being the type to always follow the rules._

_When he silently appeared in a room he wasn't surprised to see his little bird. Seems that her parents were having a bad day once again. Because they were beginning earlier than normal. Her left cheek was swollen and an angry bright red, and her bottom lip was busted and bleeding slightly. There was no sign of her parents, but they could be heard with how loud they were yelling. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and for once in his existence, he wished he could touch the living._

_Seeming to sense he was there she looked at him and smiled. It didn't last long sadly. Cause the door was slammed open. A man marched up to his little bird, and Sans couldn't contain the growl that escaped him. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, her father forced her up so that she was eye level with him. She whimpered, but she didn't dare to make any other sound. Her eyes only met her fathers for a moment, before she looked away quickly. The action causing a sneer to appear on the man's angry face._

_The vile things that came out of his mouth, made Sans clench his scythe in his hands tightly. He should just leave, but whenever her eyes looked towards him she looked so tired and so he stayed and watched. He bared witness as the man slammed his little bird against any surface that was close to him. Watched as the man placed his hands around her slim little throat and squeezed until her face started to change colors._

_There was the sound of a door being kicked in and screaming. Blue and red lights filled the house, and the room was soon filled with other people. The man yelled at them to leave, and in his drunken state, he threw San's little bird. Her tiny body hit a wall with a sickening thud, and she fell to the floor like a rag doll. Like a switch had been flipped the room was filled with a flurry of movement, but his only concern was his little bird._

_Her soul once more was on the cusp, and he wished she would just cross over, but she didn't. He felt frustration fill him. He was unable to do anything to help her, and as long as her soul decided to stay in the realm of the living he couldn't take away her pain. Could only stay there and watched as her saviors picked up her with the gentleness that in her short amount time had rarely been given to her._ _She was taken to a hospital where they fought to save her, while he could only watch._

 

A gentle smile spread across his face, as he spotted his child as they got off the bus. He expected them to run to him and tell him all about their day, but they were moving slower than normal. His smile turned down slightly in the corners as he noticed the sullen look they gave them. ''hey there kiddo is everything ok?'' They gave him a searching look, but didn't say anything as they passed him. Frowning he followed them into the house. His eye sockets moved from the child up to their mother when she came around the corner. A greeting on her lips, that died before it had a chance at the sight of their child. Worriedly Toriel looked at him for answers, but he wasn't sure what was going on either.

They tried all afternoon to get Frisk to talk to them, to get them to tell either of them what was wrong, but they would just give them that same searching look before looking away. Listlessly they moved about the house. He didn't want to push them, but it pained him to see them acting like they were. Recently they had seemed to be a bit down, but nothing like this. Were they being bullied? Toriel suggested that maybe they should all sit down and have some milk and pie. Frisk looked at her, then at the clock, but she smiled at the child and assured them that it would be ok just this once.  

For a long time no one said anything, Frisk went to take another bite of their pie, but before it reached their mouth a whimper escaped them as tears filled their eyes. Shocked both adults jumped up and went to the distressed child's side. With soothing words and gentle touches, they were able to calm them, but the tears wouldn't stop. ''Y....You aren't... suppose to break promises right?'' They wouldn't have heard Frisk if not for how close they were to them. Because of how softly they spoke. Both adults looked up at each other confused. 

Sans felt his soul clench as he wondered if something was happening and they were thinking about using their powers, but tried to push the thought away as he tried to defuse the situation. ''depends kiddo, would you breaking it hurt or help someone?'' There was that searching look again as they looked at him. ''What if by keeping this promise someone is being hurt by someone that is supposed to help them, but if I break it they might get help?'' Toriel looked at Sans with alarm, as he tried to keep his features schooled. He didn't want Frisk to become more upset. They seemed close to closing up, and he needed to know what was going on. ''in that situation it is better to tell.'' He hoped he said the right thing because Frisk was beginning to cry harder. He understood part of why they were upset. He felt bad about it, but it had been necessary in the past. Before this run Frisk had acted how they wanted without think of how much they were hurting others. 

When he had finally confronted them, letting them know that he could remember everything they had done it had shocked them. They had tried to ask for forgiveness and at the time he had refused until they had promised to never reset again. He had threatened them if they broke that promise they would have a bad time. It seemed to have scared them bad enough that they now kept promise with almost a religious diligence. Not even uttering the words unless they knew for sure they could keep them. 

In the beginning, he had stayed around to watch them. Making sure that they kept to their word, but at some point, it had changed. He realized they were just a child. One with a terrifying power, but still a child none the less. They needed guidance. Something no one else had given them, and somehow in the process, they became like a family. With Toriel as their mother, and him as their dunkle Sans. 

When Frisk finally began to speak, both adults in the room were first shocked than outraged. Toriel was unable to stop herself and the entire time Frisk spoke she touched them gently or held them in a tight hug. A tight frown appeared on Sans's face as he asked Frisk if they knew where the other kid lived. For a moment Frisk seemed worried that they were in trouble seeing the look on his face, but after getting Toriel to release them he pulled the kid into a tight hug. ''you aren't in trouble kiddo, we just want to help your friend.'' They told him the address and Toriel was up quickly, making her way to the phone. With just the two of them in the room together he pulled back and stared down at Frisk. They were shaking like a leaf, and he was certain it wasn't because of them crying. 

''kiddo you know i love you right?'' Looking up at him they gave him a searching looking before nodding slowly. ''you should also know i am sorry. it is important to keep promises, but seems you aren't the only that broke one today. remember my promise to you?'' at the curious look on their face he sighed. ''i promised that if you kept yours that i wouldn't make you have a bad time. seems i'm not doing too well with that, but kiddo sometimes promises have to be broken if other people are gonna be hurt by keeping them. do you understand what i mean? know you can always come to me or toriel with anything that is upsetting you, we would never be mad at you. we love you kiddo.'' The look of relief and lightness on their face made Sans feel guilty. It was like a weight had been taken off of them. Pressing against him for another hug, he held them tightly as they listened to Toriel in the other room talking with the cops.

The next day neither Sans nor Toriel could bare sending Frisk to school. The cops had gotten to the house quickly, but were too late and Frisk's friend had been badly injured. Clinging to their parents Frisk had cried their eyes out feeling guilty for not telling sooner. It was unknown if the child would live or not, and Sans was fighting with himself on what to do. He wanted to tell Frisk to go back to one of their 'saves', but couldn't seem to bring himself to do it no matter what he did. At some point, all of their friends came over to try and calm the young child down, but other than giving them comfort they couldn't stop the tears. 

 

_'' **Brother?** '' Sans glanced up at the looming figure of Papyrus. He knew he should be worried. He had been in the mortal realm too long. He would surely be punished if this kept on, but he couldn't leave his little bird's side. Glancing up at his brother he knew he was most likely there to tell him to go back, but Sans wasn't sure if he could. ''hey bro here to tell me to go back?'' He sighed as he glanced from his brother back to his little bird. It was hard to see her under all the wires and things they had on her. Even still her little soul still shone so brightly that it looked like a little star. _

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder he glanced back at his brother and saw the gentle smile on his face. The taller skeleton shook his head no, and Sans was left confused. ''then what are you here for?'' It should have been obvious, but until Papyrus shifted and held out his scythe did Sans finally understand. His eye sockets went wide, as he glanced once more at his little bird. Was it finally her time? Something warm blossomed in his chest, as he waited for his brother to do what he came for, but he didn't move._

_''bro is everything ok?'' Papyrus nodded, but turned Sans to face the bed, and gave him a light push towards it. **''You Were Already Here Brother Why Don't You Do It? You Lazybones.''** Never before was Sans happier to reap someone's soul. Coming close to the bed, he stood next to it for only a moment, before lowering his scythe and as gently as possible touching it to his little bird's soul. As he pulled it away it followed. The image of a little girl appeared, and despite how her body had looked on the bed, she now seemed healthy. The marks were all gone, and her body no longer too small for its size. She looked up at him and smiled. He wasn't expecting to feel small arms wrap around him in a hug, but he accepted it readily, as he wrapped his around her and picked her up from the bed. _

 

The news came that the little girl had died, and it hit Frisk hard. Sans unable to take the pain on their face, finally gave them permission to go back to a 'save', but they asked him if they could go to their friend's funeral. No one would deny them, so on a clear spring day, they all stood around a small casket as the preacher spoke. What he said fell on deaf ears as people couldn't help, but to wonder why anyone would harm a child. After the service, Frisk asked to be left alone for a bit to say their goodbyes and so everyone told them they would be close if they needed them. 

Standing next to Toriel he allowed her to hold him close as they watched Frisk talk to the headstone on their friend's grave. On it was a small little angel that was sitting staring up with a bright smile. It seemed like a mockery, but human's had their own way of doing things so no one said anything. Frisk stood and Sans thought they were ready to go, but suddenly they took off running. Unsure, both adults took off after them. Coming to a stop when they saw Frisk standing next to a tree smiling. Confused they watched as they hugged something, that neither of them could see. Glancing at each other, they went to look back and rather it was a trick of light or something else they couldn't explain, but for a brief moment it looked like another child was hugging Frisk back.

 

_It was time to go, but his little bird said she was waiting for someone. She had seen her grave and liked the pretty angel they had chosen to watch over her, but she told him that she preferred him. She was thankful he had been there. That he was always there. She hadn't had to be scared cause she knew that she wasn't gonna die alone. He now understood why she was so thankful and knew why she tried to comfort him. She hadn't wanted him to see any of the bad stuff, but she had no way to stop him from seeing it, so wanted him to know that it was ok._

_So here they stood next to a tree, her small little hand in his. He saw her friend from school running towards them, and he let her go. There was no way the child should have been able to see his little bird, but he didn't question it as they hugged each other. His gaze came up, and he watched as two figures appeared. They seemed confused, but when the small child finally let go and pulled away. They noticed their bright smile and seemed to realize everything would be ok. A skeleton similar to him stepped forth, and he heard the child speak. ''I'm not gonna go back. She is happy now cause she isn't alone.'' Huh, interesting kid that is for sure. Feeling a tug at his cloak he looked down, and small hands went up asking for him to pick her up._

_Obliging her, he watched the other skeleton did the same with the other child. The skeleton turned his attention straight in their direction and Sans was unsure if the skeleton saw him or not, but he nodded his head. Only looking away when he felt a pressure on his shoulder he glanced up at his brother and smiled before silently they disappeared. Not seeing the skeleton nod his head back and hug the child closer to him as the other figure calm closer to join in the hugging followed by many others._

 

_Sorry for the sad fic, but hopefully you enjoy it._

_Until next time bye! <3_


	6. In love With an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.
> 
> The war was senseless. Brought about by greed and fear. The humans had powerful weapons on their side. Magical humans called mages. These winged people had magic like monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood, some gore, mention of nudity, and sexual activities

_\_

_Hi everyone hoping everything is good with you! This story has been rolling around in my head for awhile, so I wanted to take a crack at it. Grillby is our poor victim this time. With mentions of Gerson, Asgore, and Toriel. This is based in the Undertale universe with a look at what might of happened during the war. It is also a mixture of an Au I have been working on. It doesn't have a name yet, but feel free to suggest one if you like. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Songs I listened to while writing this are.[Angel With a Shotgun - The Cab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQR_r1GD3_o), [Theory of a Deadman- Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjbQHhz62Wc) and [1000 words- Final Fantasy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4voJjkJevs)_

 

 

A watery smile spread across split lips, as a trail of blood stained her skin on its way down her chin. She looked up at him, a sad sigh escaping her. ''This is the end is it?'' Those eyes staring at him, caused his soul to clench as they shimmered with unshed tears. He wanted to assure her, but he knew she could hear the soldiers coming. It would be morning soon, and when the sun rose everything would finally come to an end. 

She raised her right hand and placed it to his cheek. Cupping the side of his face with a tenderness he knew he would never feel from another. Most feared his flames, but she never did. He leaned into her touch, unable to stop himself. ''It will be ok.'' His arms tightened around her as she pulled back slightly. Her smile spreading wider. ''We will see each other again someday right? No matter what! You will look for me, right? Cause I'll look for you!'' She seemed so confident, he hadn't the heart to tell her, that when he became dust his soul wouldn't be reborn. He wasn't even sure if her's would be. Still, he couldn't deny her so he nodded his head, as a few tears finally escaped down her face. ''Then it is ok then!'' Behind her, there was movement as her bright glowing green wings began to spread forcing his hold of her to loosen. How had it come to this? 

 

_Narrowing his eyes, Grillibus jumped back as a sword swiped straight for where his head had once been. Raising his left hand he caught the blade and allowed a merciless smirk to pull at his lips as the mage's eyes widened. Their wings spreading in shock, before the blade turned red hot, causing the mage to scream out in pain and drop the melting sword. In their panic, they seemed to have forgotten about him. Which was fine with him. Cause it only took a moment for his hand to claps their throat in his hand. A scream barely worked its way from their lips before they were covered in flames._

_The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, but he relished it. It meant there was one less mage. Sadly it was only a low-level soldier otherwise they would have been smart enough to use their magic and not human-made weapons. It wasn't his problem though. A sneer appeared on his face, as he released the long-dead soldier and their body crumpled to the groundbreaking from the sudden impact._

_Shifting his gaze he was alert, ready for any that would be foolish enough to attack him. No one was near him. Something close caught his attention. The sound of metal clashing echoed in the air only just south of his location. He felt his muscles tense. There was another battle starting rather close by. He needed to help his allies._

_His movements were swift as he made his way past trees, and foliage that tried to impede his movement. The sight that greeted him as he came upon a clearing, caused him to stop short. There was a monster on the ground, glaring hatefully up at a female mage that stood over them. It wasn't the brightness of the mage's wings that caused him to stop, it was the sight of the wrappings over her eyes._

_The mage's hands were enveloped in a soft glow. The monster growled lowly telling the mage to kill them already, but all the mage did was allow a strange smile to spread across her lip. Her wings spread, and at that moment Grillibus ready to attack, his hands enveloped in flames, but the killing blow never came. The mage turned her head and stopped Grillibus short as she looked right at him. His body betrayed him as he tried to move, but he found he couldn't. Her wings flapped once and she shot into the sky leaving both monsters in shock unsure what had happened._

_Grillibus never thought that he would see that mage again. Because months later he was moved to defend another territory that the humans dared to try and take over. Yet as he was covered in soot, grime and the blackened, burnt blood of fallen mages and soldiers. He caught sight of her once again. Her armor gleamed in the sunlight as she skillfully dodged attacks. She swooped and twirled in the air like she was dancing. It was her against at least three other monsters, but they had yet to lay a hand on her._

_Tucking her bright green wings against her body, she came in too fast for the monsters to defend themselves. At the last moment before she would hit the ground her hands glowed brightly and struck the earth. The ground began to quake and the monsters fell to the ground being so close to the impact point._ _In their dazed state she could have easily harmed any of the three monsters present, but once more she shot into the air. Leaving the still recovering monsters confused about what had happened. His eyes followed the mage as she escaped from the battle. Groans reminded him about his allies so he forced himself to focus as he checked them over. Just like the monster from the first time he saw her, they were fine. Dazed, but they would survive to fight again._

_With each battle he found himself looking for the mage, and each time he saw her, she did the same thing. She would dodge and until she saw her chance, then she would do something to daze the monsters before fleeing. Rumors began to spread about a green-winged mage that had no exp, or lv. Grillibus thought that was a farce. There was no way anyone fighting in a war couldn't have any. It was kill or be killed._

_He was spying, they needed info on the next planned area of attack so that they could prepare. The other scouts were at different locations. Making sure his cloak was tight around him, he cursed that it was getting darker. Making it easier to see his flames, but he couldn't sneak away. There were too many at the camp now. When he had been able to find his way in earlier there hadn't been that many guards. Now the place was swarming with them._

_Stiffening he felt the sensation of being watched and when he turned a hiss escaped his lips as he noticed a figure staring at him. His flames sparked and he ready to fight, but the glow of green made him pause. The figure came closer, and he could make out the figure of a female, her eyes glowing the same bright green as her wings. He bristled half expecting her to scream, or to attack. Yet when she did move she placed her right index finger against her lips in a show to be quiet._

_It was foolishness he cursed himself later. If he had been in his right mind he would have taken his chance, but he did as she silently asked. She made a motion to follow her, and she turned her back to him. For several moments her wings glowed brightly, but he was surprised when he watched them disappear out of sight. Casting them in almost complete darkness. He could have easily killed her. Sent a molten blast her way. It would have consumed her form before she could even utter a scream, but he hadn't. He followed behind her as she led him through the shadows. He tensed waiting for a surprise attack, for someone to spot them, but while people got close they never spotted either of them. She got him out of camp that night and pointed him in the direction where she whispered there would be fewer guards watching._

_He made it safely back to his people with the info they needed. It seems he wasn't the only monster she had helped that night. Each one she helped admitted that it was foolish, but seeing the green of her wings gave them pause. It could have gotten them killed, but something about those glowing green eyes staring at them, and that strange little smile on her lips kept them from attacking her._

_The rumors continued to spread, Grillibus began to see a change on the battlefield. Whenever the green-winged mage appeared monsters no longer attacked her. They began to notice a pattern. She would only go in for a 'fight' near where monsters had wounded or weakened soldiers. Since she was in the area other mages chose other places to fight leaving the wounded alone. Believing that she was finishing them off._ _If only mages could see lv, or exp they would know the truth._

_Once more he had been spying, but the mission had changed when he heard a village had come under attack. Before anyone could help the poor village it was overrun. There had been a few guards, but they hadn't been expecting an attack. The village wasn't anything important. Just a small little farming village. It would have been expected that bigger towns might be attacked, but not a small village that small._

_Grillibus was furious, dust covered everything, there were buildings still on fire, and he was forced to find a place to hide as human soldiers continued destroying needlessly. There were too many of them for him to take out on his own. So in one of the houses that was on fire he hid. He heard a commotion and risked a glance out one of the broken windows. What he saw honestly shocked him. The cause of the commotion was the green-winged mage. Once more wrappings covered her eyes. She was shaking, with her fist at her sides held so tightly that any tighter and he wouldn't be surprised if blood would soon begin to flow._

_She was angrily asking why over and over. This was only his second time hearing her voice, but it commanded his full attention despite him not understanding why. Several of the soldiers were laughing and asking if she was a monster supporter. Instead of answering, she asked why once more. Before finally saying something that Grillibus never expected any mage to say. ''They were civilians! Simple farmers, they were trying to take care of their families and each other. They didn't deserve this! They weren't soldiers! This wasn't a battle, but a slaughter! So why!'' One of the soldiers narrowed his eyes and moved closer to the mage, but she didn't back away._

_She was backhanded. The blow split her lip and stained her cheek an angry red, as a trickle of blood welled up then made its way down her skin, but she stood her ground as the soldier decided to remind her of her place. She had been summoned cause some of the soldiers had been hurt in the earlier battle. She was expected to remember that she was a human despite the magic running through her and as such she was to do everything in her power to help the humans win. No matter the cost._

_She bowed her head, and the soldier mocked her, but soon left to continue as they were before. Only Grillibus bare witnessed to the tears that ran down her face as she whispered a broken. ''Why does it have to be that way?''_

_When he escaped the village he was able to warn about the humans newest targets. It was starting to look bad for the monsters. With each new attack monster's hope was beginning to waver. The humans weren't attacking not only to hurt the monsters, but to demoralize them, as more and more little villages were destroyed. With lowering moral monsters were starting to be easier to dust or were 'falling down' Because most had lost their entire families in the attacks._

_Grillibus hated it, his fury at the horrid things the humans were doing gave fuel to his flames. His killing intent increasing along with his exp, and lv. It just never seemed to be enough. Even if they got information about an attack it was always too late, by the time they got there. When things were looking their bleakest the green-winged mage appeared. She would swoop and dive until the other mages moved to other areas. Then her wings would spread and feathers would explode raining down upon the monsters. They waited for the pain to overcome them, but it never came. Instead, all of their wounds would heal, and their energy would be restored._

_She began to heal the monsters, and rumors spread of her giving info to the spies. Moral began to rise as monsters started to make it in time to help the villages. The soldiers not expecting actual fighters were soon taken out. The playing field began to even once more, as monsters hope rose. Grillibus couldn't understand why a mage would risk their life helping them, but he felt a strange stirring in his soul as he wondered how long before the humans found out about what she was doing._

_He was on his way back, once more they needed him to spy. He was a soldier first and for most, but he did whatever was needed to help his people. The sound of movement caught his attention and instantly he looked up. Green tucked wings greeted him, as he watched the female figure dive towards him. He should have prepared for a fight, but he instead kept a wary watch over her, as she came to a stop then landed lightly on her feet._

_This was the first time he had ever been this close to her. He couldn't help, but to notice compared to his form she was rather small. Maybe not for a human, but compared to most monsters she was. Her hair was long and pulled back into a braid that rested on her left shoulder. Her wings came to rest against her back, and she was looking up at him her head slightly cocked to the right._

_Like he had seen before her eyes were wrapped. He felt curious as to why he had seen her eyes that night she had helped him. So why cover them? Wouldn't it hinder her more to have them wrapped? His attention shifted to her hands as she reached for a leather satchel at her side. He should have been worried about her reaching for a weapon or something that could harm him, but he didn't even tense._

_When her left hand came back into view there was a rolled up parchment in her grasp, that she held up toward him, her palm open, turned up with her fingers curled just enough to keep the parchment from rolling away. Grillibus hesitated only, but a moment before reaching for what she offered. He was mindful not to touch her. Bringing the parchment so that he could see it, he read it over, and his eyes widened as a quick skim over it. It showed plans to attack during the wedding of the Crowned Prince Asgore, and his future mate Princess Toriel. How had the humans of known? If they were successful there was no doubt that the blow would cripple the monsters for they would lose all of their hope._

_He heard shuffling and turned his gaze to the green-winged mage as she moved to leave. He wanted to demand answers as to how she had come across this info, about why she was helping monsters, and so much more, but the smile she threw his way stilled him. His soul pulsed and then she was gone. Shooting off into the direction of the setting sun. He could only watch after, but a moment, before he turned and quickened his pace needing to get this newest information to his people as soon as possible. The humans didn't know what hit them when the day came, and the information proved to be true._

_That wasn't the only time she would deliver things to him. He had no clue how she did it, but she seemed to know where he always was when he was alone. He would hear the sound of her wings, then she would be before him. Rarely did she speak, and always did that strange little smile remained on her lips. When he met her during the day her eyes would be covered, and at night they would be uncovered as they glowed brightly in the darkness._

_He didn't know when it happened, but he began to look forward to seeing her and was saddened when she left. His soul aching until he laid eyes on her again meaning that she hadn't been found out just yet. Maybe that was why when she turned to leave during their latest interaction he reached towards her to stop her. It was night so her eyes were exposed, as she stared at his hand._

_He expected to see fear. Humans, mages and even most monsters were frightened of his flames, but when she looked up at him, catching his eyes in her hypnotic gaze, he saw none. Instead, there was curiosity. He watched as she brought her hand up, and before he could pull his hand back. She placed her hand on his. When he looked at the sight he marveled at it. Her hand was so small he could easily wrap his around her's. His flames sparked and danced along her skin, but she didn't pull away. Instead giving him a look of wonder._

_Things after that changed rapidly between the two. Grillibus couldn't resist touching her, she never pulled away, and in time began to lean into his touch. He wasn't the only one for she seemed to have the same problem. Like a starving man, he needed the feel of her skin against his flames. Began to crave her, the sound of her voice, the way she would look at him as if he was the only light in the darkness, and the sound of her heartbeat soothing him as it showed that she was still alive in this horrible war._

_''Do you have any plans for after this war is over?'' He shook his head slightly. As he stared up at her from his place on her lap. A thoughtful look appeared on her face, he wished it was night so that he could see her eyes and be able to understand her emotions easier, but it was daytime and the wrappings were in place. ''Grillby you can't honestly have nothing planned. This war will have to end one day, and you don't want to be caught unaware.'' His brows furrowed in displeasure at her nickname for him. It was stupid and childish, but she refused to call him anything else and he eventually gave up trying to get her stop. Didn't mean he didn't get annoyed by it._

_''Well how about I tell you what I plan hmm?.......... When this war is over I.... Don't laugh, but I want to open my own bar.'' He didn't laugh, but he raised a brow curiously, as a purr like growl escaped him at the feel of her fingers running through the flames on the top of his head. She giggled at the sound, as she tilted her head up, allowing the sunlight to bath her face in its warm glow. ''Before the war began my parents owned a bar. It was hard work, but they seemed so happy. I used to love watching them as they took care of customers. My dad had this way about him that made people feel so at ease. So if they had anything bothering them, he would listen to them, and when they left it was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Mom always seemed to know how to make people smile and laugh. Just being near her made people happier.'' She paused and Grillibus couldn't help, but to note the strange smile on her lips take its normal place. Finally starting to understand what it meant._

_''I guess it is a stupid dream, but before you, it was the only light in the darkness that kept me going.''  He wasn't sure what caused his next actions, but he leaned up, and for the first time since they had started whatever it was that they were doing he pressed his lips against her's tired of seeing that little strange smile on her lips. Not wanting to see the sadness there while he was with her. There wasn't any hesitation as she pressed back against him, and once more things changed for them, as he gave into his desires to feel more of her against him._

_When night fell, he took great pleasure in unwrapping her eyes, pleased that he was the first thing she saw as they opened glowing brightly. His form loomed over her's, as he began to move once more, her eyes fell shut causing him to growl, as he told her to keep them open. He knew she fought to do as he asked, but his gaze never left her's as their bodies moved together both taking everything that the other could offer._

_After that as often as they could, they came together. Those that knew him noticed a change over him, most weren't stupid. They knew about him meeting the mage. Sure it was originally for information but, could see that there was something going on as time passed. His soul was the giveaway, despite him trying to hide it, certain individuals were able to read it._

_When his commanding officer Gerson told him that he wanted to talk. Grillibus was worried. Ancient monsters like Gerson could read souls without pulling them out, and he wasn't stupid enough to believe that the old war hero would have a good guess at what he was doing._ _He expected to be punished, or something worse, but what he hadn't expected was Gerson to laugh and slap him on the back as he congratulated him. His confusion must have shown cause the old turtle gave him a knowing smile. ''My boy you don't live to be as old as me and not know when someone close to you is in a relationship. Especially if that relationship is with a mage. Your soul is positively pulsing with happiness and is coated with her magic. Which if I had to guess her's will be covered in your's.''  Never in Grillibus adult life had he ever blushed as he had as Gerson laughed at him. His flames turning a bright bluish white. _

_The talk afterward had been awkward, but he was relieved that those that knew were ok with it. They hadn't met his mage but knew he wasn't stupid enough to trust anyone unless they were a good person. So they gave their blessing, and to ease his worry told him if she was ever in danger because of her helping them. That they would welcome her with open arms. It made his soul swell to know they would be accepted with his people._

_There was still a war raging, but Grillibus was finding that more and more he was looking to the future. A soft sigh caught his attention as he brought one hand up to run through the unbound tresses of his mage's hair. She hummed in appreciation at the contact, and he felt a soft smile pull at his lips. He looked down at her bare form pressed against him, and despite it being cold she seemed content, and warm. It would be morning soon, and they will have to part, and he honestly didn't want to. She laid there for a few more moments looking at him with bright green eyes reflecting the happiness, and love that she felt. Even without seeing his own eyes he knew that he was giving her the same look. Not for the first time he felt the urge to ask her to stay with him, but knew she would refuse._ _They both knew without the info she got for the monsters the war more likely would of be over long ago. Still...._

_Finally she looked away from him, and shifted, moving to get up. He reluctantly let her do so and watched as she gathered her stuff and got dressed. When she finished she went to start wrapping her eyes, Grillibus finally unable to stop himself asked her why she did that. She stilled and gave him a searching look. He felt like telling her, she didn't have to tell him, but she sighed. Seeming to come to a decision._

_''Do you know how mages get their magic?'' He blinked as he realized no he didn't. Weren't they born with it? She allowed a mirthless chuckle to escape her, and he felt his soul squeeze not liking the sound at all. ''That is a myth human tell to scare monsters. No in order to become a mage...... a soul has to be forced from the body, and the link severed though not completely. It is easier with children. Less likely of the soul splitting instantly cause kids still have more hope and are closer to their soul traits. Then...... the link between the two creates a vacuum....... trying to be pulled back together. During the process, they take a monster and...'' The look on her face was haunted. He felt sick to his stomach, as she refused to look at him. ''Force its soul out. Allowing the vacuum to absorb the magic of the monster, its soul in the process is destroyed, and along with its body. That turns into dust, but it reforms.'' At the word reforms, her wings flexed and Grillibus felt his eyes widened._

_''It is the mark of sins done against a soul. Along with a curse. Each mage is different, but they must give up a certain sense. Touch, taste, smell, hearing, ......and sight. When the war started I along with many other children were taken from our parents. My parents fought back and were killed in the process. The curse I bare is if I ever see sunlight my soul like all the others that have been cursed will be instantly destroyed, and the release of magic will destroy everything around us. It is a sort of last resort move if we are gonna die anyway. Because it is against the natural order of things there are very few that become mages. Which is why if you noticed mages keep spread out it makes it seem like there is more of us.'' The info she gave him, left Grillibus unable to speak. He couldn't believe it, but the look in his mages eyes forced him to. She said nothing as she went to wrap her eyes and with one last glance his way she allowed that sad smile to appear on her lips. ''Though my eyes are covered I can see your magic, and other's souls. Each mage gets that ability for the sense they lose. If you figure out their curse's requirements you can kill them easily. Especially since the sense will always glow the same color as their soul. Though if you could also strike their wings. A mage's wings is our greatest weakness cause it is basically our soul outside our bodies...... You would think it would be common knowledge, but the magical release afterward along with some rumors has made it where monsters rarely ever touch a mage's wings in a fight.'' He felt horror fill his soul, that meant at any time she was fighting.... That time she had turned her back to him when she helped him. At any point, someone could have easily destroyed her soul. Cause it wasn't fully in her body._

_With sickening realization Grillibus knew it all made too much sense. It was all so transparent, out in the open, but because of that, no one had figured it out cause it was too obvious. The humans were truly sick. It wasn't just a sad smile on her face, but a guilty one. That was why she was risking her life for monsters. Yes, she was kind, but she couldn't handle what had been done to her. Despite how many times she had been attacked, and the danger she was in for her actions. She never tried to harm monsters because in order to have the power she did one had been sacrificed. Forced to be apart of her body, despite it not being natural. He saw her turn her back to him. A glow began to build and her wings appeared. They spread out as wide as they could. Allowing him to see their full size up close. He shifted to stand up. His flames crackled and sparked as anger filled him._

_Coming close, he stared at her bright glowing wings. The mark of the sin against her soul. For the first time did he see her shiver, could feel the fear coming from her. Was she afraid of him killing her? No, if that was so she wouldn't have turned her wings to him. He could easily get some distance from her, and fire a shot that would destroy them causing an explosion of magic, and he would be unharmed. No, he knew what she feared._

_With the information she had given him, plans could be made and the tides of the war would be changed. They actually had a fighting chance against the mages. For how powerful they were, their weaknesses were far too great. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, as his hands came up to touch her wings. She always dispersed them when they were together, so he had never been able to touch them. He thought it was cause she didn't want to waste magic, now he could feel why. It was exactly like touching another's soul. He could feel the pulse of her magic and feel her emotions as if they were his own. Her sadness, shame, and overwhelming guilt, over what she was. The wonder, awe, unwavering trust, and absolute love she had for him. Fear and acceptance were the finally emotions for him to feel from her. She was offering up herself to him, fearing his rejection, but accepting it, and whatever he chose to do._

_A shiver ran through her body as his fingers traced the edges of some of her feathers, and he felt the pulse of pleasure that ran through her, that she quickly tried to squish down with mounting shame, at her body's reaction despite the unknown of what he was gonna do to her. He told her to tuck her wings, and she did so with her head bowed. It came up quickly when he embraced her from behind. He held her tightly, but made sure not to do so that it would cause her wings any pain. Feeling her soul's pulse race so close to his, he couldn't resist the purr like growl that escaped him. He admitted he needed time to think, but he didn't care what she was, or what she had become. He wanted to be with her, he wanted.... no needed to be beside her when she opened her bar. If she would allow him to, he would be with her for the rest of their lives. ''And even longer than that!'' Her voice wavered as tears ran down her face. She leaned into him, and he felt her soul practically sing with his own._

 

 

It was only a matter of time before she was found out. She barely made it to him alive. They had tortured her, but when she saw him, she had smiled so brightly before passing out in his arms. True to Gerson's word the monsters accepted her. Despite everything, it was the happiest time for Grillibus. If he could have found a way to make it last forever he would of, but the humans angry since monsters had found out a way to take out mages easier began to use their numbers against the monsters. Forcing them to retreat further and further until they were literally forced up a mountain. 

His mage fought against her own people valiantly, but couldn't bring herself to kill. The humans used this against her and were able to capture her. Grillibus's flames burned their hottest when he went to save her. He didn't know how many people he killed, but he saved his mage, and they went to hide, but humans had numbers on their side. He was nearly out of magic, and his mage was badly injured. He wanted to save her, but he had nothing left, and so he accepted that he was gonna die with her. 

He wanted to pull her closer to him, but her wings forced his arms away until he stumbled back. Confused by what she was doing. The last thing he felt from her soul was acceptance, absolute love for him and hope. The bright smile on her face, and the way her eyes were glowing stunned him. Behind her, the first rays of sunlight began to bath her form in warm light making it look like she was on fire. Even with bruises, clothes torn, and the blood covering her in that moment she was beyond beautiful. 

She began to turn and he realized too late what she was doing. She shot into the air, and despite running after her he couldn't catch up. He watched as she swooped down towards the soldiers. They yelled out, and she came to a stop above them. Wings spread wide, as her arms open as if she was waiting for a hug. Even without seeing it, he knew that she opened her eyes and got to see her first sunrise since being cursed. ''I love you, and I'll find you. So watch for me.'' He heard those words whisper in his soul, as he was soon forced to take cover as the magical explosion that escaped her body destroyed all of the soldiers, and everything around them making a large flat area. 

Grillibus like all of the living monsters was gathered up and forced into the mountain as mages created the barrier trapping all of them inside. For a long time, he locked himself away. Couldn't bring himself to function. He wanted to fall down. Hoping that maybe monsters could be reborn and he could be with his mage. He didn't care what he was reborn as, as long as he was with her. If not for Gerson he would have done so, but the old turtle wouldn't allow him to give up. ''Listen here son do you think she would have wanted you to be like this? You mustn't of really loved her if you are unwilling to fulfill her final wishes. She would want you to live, so why aren't you?'' His words had been like rubbing salt in a wound, but Grillbus hated to admit it, he could see the sad smile on her face if she saw what he was doing, how he was acting.

It took him awhile, but he began to try and live how she wanted. It was hard, but he felt she would be proud of him. He began to help the others around him. He moved to a little village called 'Snowdin' and even opened up a bar using the stupid name that his mage called him. Just cause he knew it would have made her giggle. He wasn't sure how it happened, but people began to come to him and would tell him about their troubles. When they left the weight on their souls felt lighter, and he could feel the same with his own. 

When the barrier was finally broken, he decided to open a bar above ground. It was almost surreal seeing monsters and humans together again. He knew his mage would be happy. He even admitted he was too. It was a bittersweet happiness that made him smile sadly, cause even if the world was more accepting and the two races could be together again. His mage wasn't there to enjoy it with him.

The sun would be rising soon, and he was closing up the bar. Normally he closed it earlier, but there had been a party to celebrate the first year anniversary of being on the surface, and even he had found himself enjoying the festivities. The door opened causing a bell to ring alerting Grillby that someone had entered. His head came up, and he noticed a woman standing before him. Tilting his head curiously he watched her. The sun's glow bathed her in its light making it hard to see her features from the shadow cast over her. ''What kind of name is Grillbys for a bar?'' He felt his soul pulse as the woman giggled. The door shut, allowing bright green eyes to stare at him, as a loving smile appeared on the woman's lips. ''Hello Grillby. Sorry, you had to wait so long.''

_Until next time Bye! <3_


End file.
